Abandoned Twoleg Nest/Archive 1
Cinderheart was the first to arrive at the abandoned twoleg nest, she flopped down on the ground, tired after running to escape the fire. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The clan arrives. "Where's Lilykit?" Snowkit askes. "And Bramblestar." Squirrleflight adds. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Bramblestar was still in the camp when we left." Cherrypaw meowed. "And Hazeltail, Foxleap, Dovewing and I were one of the last ones to leave. I haven't seen Lilykit." "I hope Lilykit's okay." Seedkit mewed, fearing for her sister. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Th..Their still in the camp." Berrynose mews dully. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit crept over to Seedkit, giving her friend comforting licks. "She'll be okay, Bramblestar will save her." She tried to keep her voice brave. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," Snowkit mews, for once being friendly. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit and Seedkit's ears pricked when they heard pawsteps. Bramblestar padded into the abandoned twoleg nest, gasping for breath. He lay down Lilykit and began coughing. He collapsed onto the hard ground, his breath getting shallow until he breathed no more. "He's loosing a life." Cinderheart meowed in a hushed voice. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Squirrleflight licked her mates ear, tears dripping into his fur. Lilykit coughed. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Lilykit!" Seedkit rushed over to her sister's side. Soon Bramblestar's eyes opened again. "I lost a life..." He rasped. "My first life." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:01, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit struggled to breathe, "Help." she gasped. "Thank StarClan." Sqirrleflight cries, rubbing against her mate. (that sounds bad, I dont mean it like how it reads .-.)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 18:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Some cat help Lilykit!" Seedkit mewled. (Jayfeather's roleplayed by someone else, so Briarlight will try and help.)Briarlight dragged herself over to Lilykit. "I'm no medicine cat, but I'll do what I can." She began to go through the herbs she had grabbed before evacuationg camp. "I think Jayfeather said honey is good for cat's who've breathed smoke." She gave Lilykit some honey. Bramblestar licked behind Squirrelflight's ear. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit coughs, the honey soothing her thought. (Could we, as admins, take control of a person's cat if nessicary and they haven't been active, as long as it doesn't casue to big a fuss?) "I love you." The deputy purrs. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 18:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (What do you mean by take control? Do you mean as in for a short period of time, or as in forever? I think I'll leave a message on everyone's talk page who has a character but hasn't been roleplaying much.) "I'm not sure what to do now..." Briarlight meowed. "I love you too." Bramblestar purred. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Like, you'd Roleplay as Jayfeather just to save Lilykit's life, cause I don't want her to die yet, and then, when all is okay, or the RP'er comes back, they get the character back) "Squirrleflight twins her tail with Bramblestar [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 15:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I'll put a warning about that in the rules, but for now I think it should only go for medicine cats for now, and we'll see what happens.) Jayfeather walked over to Lilykit and began treating her. Bramblestar purrs. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart15:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I think, if you're uncomfortable with it, maybe we should just do it for Meddy cats, Deputies, and Leaders.) Lilykit coughs again and again. "Squirrleflight nuzzles her mate. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 15:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sounds good.) Jayfeather gave Lilykit herbs. (I'm not sure what to giver her to treat her...) Bramblestar smiles and nuzzles back. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (should we have some info pages? Like, for medicine and ceremonies?) Lilykit stops coughing. "Should we see if the fire's stoped yet?" Squirrleflight askes. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 15:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (Good idea.) "Good idea, I'll lead a patrol." Bramblestar meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) (:D Thankies :D) "No, Let me, You just lost a life, I dont want you to lose another one." Tears pick Squirrleflight's eyes. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 15:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Ok, But be careful." Bramblestar meowed. "I'll go with you, Squirrelflight." Foxleap meowed. "Me too." Dovewing volenteered. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, lets go now." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 15:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Dovewing and Foxleap padded out of the abandoned twoleg nest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather ran into the abandoned twoleg nest. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crystalheart123 '''Crystalheart][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystalheart123 ❄'''] 04:14, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Are the herbs okay?" He asked, flinching at the scent of the smoke. ☾☆Crystal☾☆ 04:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (Crystal, please read the roleplay, Jayfeather has already been here, Cinder had to take him over.) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 '''Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 17:46, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not sure, I grabbed a few." Briarlight told Jayfeather. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) (Oh oops...) Dewkit watched the cats. -- Jayfeather sighed. "Okay." He mewed. "Go find them." ☾☆Crystal☾☆22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Me?!" Briarlight meowed, excitement swelling up in her, usually she wasn't allowed to leave the camp. "But shouldn't we wait until the patrol gets back?" Seedkit snuck up on Dewkit's tail and pounced on it. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Dewkit snapped. He pounced on her tail back. ☾☆Crystal☾☆ 23:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit smiles and leaps ontop of Dewkit. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit batted Seedkit away. ☾☆Crystal☾☆ 23:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit looked at dewkit with disapointment. "I wanted to play..." She mews. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 23:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit coughed. (Umm, did you guys forget about Lilykit O.o) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 20:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (I thought Jayfeather was seeing to her., sorry!) Seedkit rushed back over to her sister's side. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (He was went you were RPing him, and still should be.......) She coughes more [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Blow Me ][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 One Last Kiss] 22:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather continued treating Lilykit. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 19:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "thank you." Lilykit raspes. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome." Jayfeather meows. "I'm glad your all better!" Seedkit told her sister. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 22:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "I..I still feel a little week." She mews to Seedkit. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 17:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "But at least your alive." Seedkit mewed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 18:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm not ready to join StarClan yet." She mews hoursely [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit trust her muzzle into her sister's fur. "I'm glad you aren't" Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit purs. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This]20:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Seedkit starts purring too. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (Isn't Lionblaze here?) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 01:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC) (probably. you roleplay him. Cinderheart is.) Cinderheart wondered if such a run away from the fire was any harm to her kits. She glanced around for Lionblaze, wanting the comfort of his scent. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 03:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) "Cinderheart?" Lionblaze calls, looking for his mate. He sees her and rushes over to her, nuzzleing her. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 22:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) "Lionblaze." Cinderheart purred. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky01:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Are you alright?" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 15:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I think so." Cinderheart meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "I think Jayfeather should check you just to be sure." Lionblaze mews worridely [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 19:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds good." Cinderheart purred. "I want the best for our kits." Jayfeather pads over to check her over. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is she okay?" [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This]20:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "She's fine." Jayfeather meowed. "Thanks Jayfeather." Cinderheart meowed. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 21:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) "Thank Starclan." Lionblaze nuzzles his mate. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 15:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart nuzzles Lionblaze back and starts to purr. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:52, October 7, 2012 (UTC) (What are we naming the kits? And how many of them are there again?) "I love you." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (There'll be four and they will be named Honeykit, Hollykit, Starkit and Firekit. remember now?) "I love you too." Cinderheart purrs. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I RP Star and Firekits...right?) Lionblaze looks his mate in the eyes. "I dont know what I'd do without you. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Yup!) "I don't know what I'd do without you either." Cinderheart purred. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (Awesome :D. It is okay if Firekit is Firestar reincarnated....right?) Lionblaze purrs softly. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 14:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Yup. Hollykit will be Hollyleaf recarnated.) Cinderheart smiled. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Awesome!) "Should we go hunting?" Lionblaze mews. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 I Think That Life's Too Short For This][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds good." Cinderheart answers. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (Timeskip in ThunderClan. All cats have been returned to the mostly fixed up camp.)? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- A blue-gray she-cat with a scar over one of her blue eyes staggers into the abandoned twoleg nest, her paws full of weariness. Her name is Bubbles, and she is a rogue. Unable to stand any longer, she lies down. Fear scent radiates from her, and her belly is swollen with kits that will be born very soon. She has spent moons running from foxes, badgers, and other cats, trying to find a safe place to raise her kits after her mate was killed when rogues invaded and took over her old home. Now she is unable to run any farther, and though she knows she has intruded on other cats territory, she is too tired to go any farther. she begins to lick her ruffled fur, keeping alert for signs of approaching cats. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) (Maybe she can join the clan?)[http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 16:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) (She might. Her kits definately will, but I think she might be like Sasha and remain a rogue while her kits grow up in the clan. I think she'll try out clan life until their apprentices, then we'll see what she decides.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) (Okay. Should I send one of my cats here, for is that why Foxleap is patroling?) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 22:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) (That's why Foxleap is patroling) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) (okie dokey) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 In The Name Of The Moon, '''][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''I Will Punish You!] 21:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly, Bubbles hears cats approaching. Their scent reaches her nose and she begins to tremble with fear. Would these cats drive her out like every other cat she'd come across? She doesn't think she can run much farther. "I smell an intruder!" Cherrypaw exclaims. "Let's go into the den!" "Be careful Cherrypaw." Foxleap tells his apprentice. "We don't know why they're here. Let's not unsheathe are claws quite yet." Foxleap pads into the den. Cherrypaw bounds after him. Dovewing and Tigerheart walk in, pelts brushing. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "What's going on?" Cloudtail asks, just walking in. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 21:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "There's an intruder!" Cherrypaw meows eagerly. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar21:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know that?" Cloudtail asks. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 22:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "Scent" Cherrypaw insisted. "There's a cat here, and by the scent of it, their scared too." She was right, there was the distinct smell of fear in the air. Bubbles heard the cats meows, but was too scared to detect whether they sounded like the cats to help or harm. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we all calm down?" Cloudtail meows, "What if this cat isn't hostile?". [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 23:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) "That's what I was trying to tell her." Foxleap explains. "Sorry. It's just exciting. Usually nothing happens on border patrols." Cherrypaw meows. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:20, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Cloudtail dips his head, "You're this patrol's leader, not me. Lead the way." [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 01:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Foxleap pads into the den, followed by Cherrypaw, Dovewing and Tigerheart. Suddenly Bubbles came into sight, and he smells her fear scent. Bubbles wrapped her tail protectively around her swollen belly, and whimpers. "It's alright, we won't hurt you." Dovewing tells her, giving her clanmates a warning look in case they were thinking of hurting the clearly terrified queen. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:13, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Cloudtail pads up, slowly, to the queen. "Are you alright?" He asks softly (maybe Brightheart dies or something, and Cloudtail and Bubbles fall in love?) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 17:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Maybe. I don't know Bubbles future to well, and I have a feeling she's the type who perfers being a rogue, but I'm not 100% sure yet. We'd also need a predicament for Brightheart to die first, and we should probably wait until their kits are apprentices before killing off their mother.) Bubbles shook her head. "I have been traveling a long time, and I've been driven out of every place I've tried to settle, and now I'm exshausted. I'm scared that I won't be able to find a safe place to raise my kits and that they'll die." The scared rogue trembles. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Alright :3) "We'll take in you and your kits." Cloudtail mews softly. (Lol, I can only imagine who Dustpelt will react xD) [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 ಠ_ಠ] [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 I don't approve of you... at all] 19:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (lol, yeah) "Thanks." Bubbles sighed with relief. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (Maybe WindClan attack, and Brightheart dies, but her kits fought so well during the invasion, that they are made apperentices, and the bubbles joins the clan?) "We also have room for you." Cloudtail meows softly. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Derp][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 That's what I am '''][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 16:30, July 21, 2013 (UTC) (maybe. I'm not sure I want Brightheart to die though. Cloudtail and Brightheart are so perfect together...) "You do?" Bubbles asks hopefully. "Oh thanks you!" "That is for Bramblestar to decide." Foxleap added. "But I don't see why he wouldn't let you in." Dovewing adds quickly, glancing at Tigerheart. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:39, July 22, 2013 (UTC) (Okay :) Maybe he can just have a crush on her?) "Bramblestar isn't cruel." Cloudtail hisses. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Derp '][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''That's what I am '][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 02:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (Sure, like he did with daisy.) "I know it's just that just in case he doesn't... We shouldn't get her hopes up." Foxleap explains. "We should head back to the camp." Dovewing suggests. It suddenly dawned on her that if Bubbles joined the clan, she would be her denmate when she moved to the nursery. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:40, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (time to archive! lol and okay :D) "I agree Cloudtail meows. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Derp '][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''That's what I am '][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 15:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) (After every cat has left, I'll archive) Foxleap lead Cherrypaw, Dovewing, Tigerheart and Bubbles out of the den. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:32, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (Okay :3) Cloudtail follows. [http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bloodstar18 Derp '][http://warriorcatrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bloodstar18 '''That's what I am '][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 15:51, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives